There are many ways to enhance pool recreation. One such way is the use of a water spraying mechanism or a water sprayer. Water sprayers can include various structures and offer various forms of functionality. Existing water sprayers, however, are simple in both structure and function.
For example, water sprayers can include a light source (e.g., LED) to offer an LED illumination function. Existing water sprayers have an LED illumination function powered by batteries. But such a mechanism is inconvenient, as it requires regularly replacing batteries. Other existing water sprayers offering an LED illumination function are driven by water flow generator mechanisms that supply power to the LED, where water flow rotates a rotor to produce a current and a corresponding voltage. The voltage and current supplied by these water flow generator mechanisms, however, are dependent on water pressure and water flow rate. Thus, when the water pressure and water flow rate generate voltage and current higher than the rated voltage and rated current of the LED, the LED may burn out. Correspondingly, where the water pressure and water flow rate are low, the water flow generator mechanism produces current insufficient to meet the need of the lighting device, thus shortening the useful life of the LED.
Water sprayers can also be structured to produce a water sheet output (i.e., a water sheet sprayer). To form a water sheet output, water sheet sprayers generally have an outlet structure with an elongated opening. However, due to traditional piping structures and water viscosity properties, existing water sheet sprayers suffer from uneven and irregular water flow at the output, which affects the appearance and comfort of the water sheet. Oftentimes, instead of a water sheet output, the result is a water output in the shape of a flat ellipse. These disadvantages are heightened in situations in which the size of the outlet structure is significantly larger than the size of the inlet structure.
In view of these disadvantages, it would be beneficial to have a water sprayer with illumination functionality independent of water pressure and water flow rate. Furthermore, it would also be beneficial to have a water sheet sprayer with improved and consistent water flow.